


Doctor Parker

by Emmajones830



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28092339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmajones830/pseuds/Emmajones830
Summary: Follow up to my Pink Bra one shot.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 15
Kudos: 67





	Doctor Parker

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short follow up to my Pink Bra one shot and the adventures of my modern and married Sidney and Charlotte. I hope you enjoy a small dose of cuteness. Thanks for reading.

She could hear the wind blow through the tree branches outside. The rustling of the golden autumn leaves was the only noise that broke the silence. The months leading to the holidays had always been her favorite. The colder weather brought with it all the things she loved about this time of year: hot cocoa, oversized sweaters and long nights by the fire. The large stone fireplace in the living room would be put to good use again this year. She closed her eyes and could picture herself lying next to him, wrapped in a pile of blankets with the glow of the warm fire lighting up the room. It had been a hard year for them both, but there were new beginnings and adventures that she knew would come with the New Year. There was much to look forward to. She opened her eyes and smiled to herself. 

Charlotte glanced in the mirror and straightened out the white nurse’s hat that she was wearing. Her chocolate brown locks were longer than they had been in some time. Her hair would end up longer than her skirt if she didn’t get to a salon soon, but routine trips to the salon weren’t common this year. After making sure that everything was in its place, she put on her stethoscope and opened the door to the long hallway.

“Doctor Parker,” She said in a raspy whisper, “I’m ready for you.”

Sidney turned towards her voice and gave her that naughty smirk that always drove her mad.

“Nurse Heywood” Sidney began to saunter towards her. Their eyes were locked on each other as he made his way to her. There was something different in her smile today. He never could get over how much she took his breath away every time he looked at her.

“Doctor Parker, I would like to go over these test results,” Charlotte said sweetly as she stood against table in the room. Sidney pressed himself against her as he gently took the clipboard from her hand and placed it on the table.

“I think the test results can wait a few minutes” He lowered his lips to her neck and nibbled lightly on her earlobe before he kissed his way down her neck.

“Sidney…I mean, Doctor Parker,” She gasped “Aren’t we supposed to be taking this slowly?”

Charlotte felt a shiver run through her body as certain areas started to perk up. Her senses felt more heightened, and she wasn’t sure if she could take it slowly at this point. She had been thinking about him all day. She felt Sidney’s warm breath on her breasts and let out a sigh.

“Do you really want to take this slowly?” He asked with a suggestive look in his eye. She watched as he began to unbutton her shirt. Suddenly, she pushed him towards the bed. He wasn’t prepared for this response and fell onto the soft comforter.

“I thought we had agreed that it was my turn to choose who we were tonight. Didn’t we?” Charlotte scolded him.

“Yes”

“And what usually happens when you decide to be a bad boy?” Charlotte asked as she climbed on top of him.

“You like it when I’m a bad boy though,” Sidney said slyly as he brushed her hair off her shoulders. The smooth skin of her neck was now exposed.

“That isn’t the correct answer,” Charlotte replied “Even if it is the truth”

She kissed him slightly on his full lips. The touch was barely there and she knew how much these types of teasing kisses turned him on.

“Who is being bad now?” He said as he quickly flipped her onto her back. He traced her mouth with his finger and traced his way down her neck back to the buttons that he had not finished unfastening. Her breasts looked fuller than usual and he wanted to bury himself in them. The curves of his wife’s body were something he noticed immediately when they had first met, and when he realized how fiery that spirit of hers was, he was a goner. He quickly removed her shirt and tossed it onto the floor before sliding off her skirt.

Sidney stood up for a moment and admired his wife as she laid there in her black, lacey lingerie.

“You are so damn beautiful,” he said while trying to keep his breath calm. Charlotte blushed and smiled at him.

“And you are so damn handsome” She crawled towards the end of the bed, grabbed the red tie he was wearing and pulled him towards her. She kissed him passionately this time. She could feel her heart starting to race as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her in a way that expressed how much he needed her. As they kissed, he reached his hands around her back and released her from the black bra. Their mouths parted and she placed her hands on his shoulders to pull down the white lab coat he had been wearing. She had bought it for him last year and even had ‘Dr. Parker’ embroidered on it.

Sidney pulled the t-shirt he was wearing off and exposed his chiseled abs. The months at home hadn’t hindered his workout routine, and he looked better than ever before, which she didn’t think was possible. Charlotte unbuckled his belt and he assisted her in removing his pants. She had been with this man more times than she could ever count, but every time she saw his naked form it was like the first time. She had to catch her breath and try to keep her composure.

Sidney picked her up and placed her higher up on the bed. She could feel him getting harder which made her even more aroused. The taste of his mouth was sweet and she wished to devour him, but she surrendered to him. He flicked her sensitive nipples with his tongue before sucking on them lightly. The sensation made her let out a gasp and she didn’t think she could wait too much longer. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of Sidney’s mouth hitting that special spot of hers. She let out a small scream and pulled him to her.

“I need you now,” she whispered in his ear.

“What happened to slow?” he teased.

The expression on her face let him know that he needed to please his woman right then or face her wrath. He plunged into her and they melted into each other. Their bodies moved and swayed in a rhythmic pattern that was faster than usual. Charlotte felt the tension inside building more quickly than she expected. Sidney could feel her tightening around him and pounded harder. The warmth of her body, the light smell of her lavender perfume in the air, the sound of her breathing and the taste of her mouth made it hard for him to have control over his body. She surrounded him in every sense and he loved it. He lived for these moments of being with her. He was sure she never would understand the power that she held. Charlotte bit her lower lip and let out a slight moan. Seeing his wife so close to reaching the peak of her pleasure made him feel an electric surge flow through his body and before he knew it they were both coming together in a glorious release.

Sidney leaned down and kissed her before positioning himself beside her. Charlotte’s face was flushed and she had one of the biggest smiles upon her face.

“You look very happy,” He said as he pulled her even closer to him and kissed her forehead.

“I am. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in my life.” Charlotte replied as she took his hand in hers and kissed the back of it. “I just love you so much”

“I love you too,” Sidney replied.

“I hate to break up our love fest, but would you mind grabbing me some water?” Charlotte asked sheepishly. Charlotte sat up in bed with the sheet wrapped around her. She could feel the excitement in her growing.

“Of course,”

“Oh, and one more thing, Dr. Parker, would you mind looking at that chart before you go?” Charlotte pointed to the clipboard she had been holding earlier.

“Yes, Nurse Heywood,” Sidney said in a joking tone deeper than his own.

Charlotte watched as her husband picked up the clipboard and the expression on his face went from curiosity to complete exuberance.

“Does this say what I think it says?” His eyes went back and forth from his wife’s face to the paper on the clipboard.

“It does,” Charlotte could feel tears forming in her eyes and before the first one could drop Sidney was back in the bed covering her in kisses, his large hand lightly touching her stomach.

“Oh, Charlotte! I can’t believe it.” The emotion in his voice was enough to push Charlotte over the edge as the tears started flowing.

“Well, what else do you expect? I mean we haven’t been doing much else while we have been stuck at home this past year.” Charlotte placed her hand over his. “This time next year will be quite different.”

“A wonderful kind of different” Sidney beamed. He laid his head on her shoulder. Both of them overflowing with joy and picturing their new future. The one that now not only included them, but their sweet little miracle that would be evidence of their love for generations to come.


End file.
